A Matter of Taste
by She-bop
Summary: oneshot smutlet featuring Grimm x Ichi; slight OOC warning but i wrote this on a whim just for fun...this is not serious at all


Okay, so this is a random little Grimm x Ichigo smutlet that wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know if I'm 100 pleased with it but, at the same time, I don't think I can do much more with it and I was informed by a friend that it should be posted. Oh, and I think I should put at least a slight OOC disclaimer on this.

* * *

Ichigo stumbled almost aimlessly down the street. I say _almost_ aimlessly because he did have an aim. He needed very badly to get home. However, it would certainly have helped if he knew where he was and even more helpful would have been sobriety, which, after an evening at Keigo's, he sorely lacked. This had him stumbling through Kurakaratown searching for a point of reference. It took him a while, but he found it and in the form of a park only a few blocks from his house. Immediately, he decided to take refuge there, regain his bearings, and then go home.

Grimmjaw, board of the stark corridors of Los Noches, happened to pay his favorite shinigami a visit, maybe stir things up a bit. All he needed to do was find him and that was a small task since the teen seemed to have almost no control over his raietsu, allowing it to flare wildly even when he wasn't doing anything. This evening was no exception.

The espada trailed the young man for several blocks before he realized that there was something odd about him. He didn't seem as steady as he normally did and the path he was taking seemed to make no sense at all. It wasn't long after that he realized the young man was most likely intoxicated. What a shame. He always enjoyed fighting the substitute soul reaper when he was at his best and this was obviously not his best. How annoying. He was just about to leave when Ichigo began crossing the street. Apparently, he'd forgotten to look both ways because he was stepping out right in front of a rather large delivery truck. He rolled his eyes in disgust before quickly rescuing the young man.

Ichigo had hardly realized that he was across the street and in the park before someone was yelling at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Grimmjaw scolded as he dropped the young man.

"Grimmjaw?" Ichigo squinted upward from his place now on the ground. "What happened? Why are you here?" He was obviously disoriented.

"You just stepped out in front of a car, you retard. If it wasn't for me, you're ass would be flat by now," he nearly bragged.

"Why did _you_ save me?" Ichigo sounded suspicious.

"I can't have something stupid like you killing you before I can do it myself."

Ichigo laughed. It was strange to know that in some twisted sort of way Grimmjaw actually gave a shit about him.

"Get up, you're almost home," the espada continued to order.

"How do you know where I live? Are you like stalking me or something?" Ichigo inched away but remained on the ground because, quite frankly, he felt much more balanced there than while on his feet.

"Of course I know where you live. It's not like you try to keep it a secret."

"Well that's not fair," Ichigo complained childishly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know where I live but I have no idea where you live. That gives me the creeps."

"That's because I live in a fortress in another dimension and you live in an unprotected hut."

Ichigo growled. "I live in a house like a normal person. And it's a pretty nice house to!"  
Grimmjaw rolled his eyes again. "Damnit, you're drunk. Quit arguing with me so I can take you to your home."

"I can make it there myself!" Ichigo slurred as he tried to stand. He would have been more successful if he'd taken his time but he wanted to prove a point by doing it with conviction and it was ultimately his undoing. All the blood rushed from his head and he stumbled forward.

Grimmjaw reached out a strong arm and easily caught him. He gave an amused chuckle, "Looks like I'm gunna have to carry you." Without further warning, he scooped the orange-haired young man into his arms.

Ichigo blinked in incomprehension. "What are you doing?" he squirmed a little but the only thing that did was cause him to almost be dropped again.

"I'm making sure you don't try to run through traffic again," he informed bitterly.

Ichigo gave him a very serious look but beyond that it was unreadable due to his condition. When he saw that the look was not understood, he spoke, "Thank you," he managed through a sheepish grin.

"Don't look at me like that. You look like an idiot," the teal-eyed arancar spat. The way that Ichigo was smiling at him made him uncomfortable so he tried to drop him again only to find that the soul reaper had decided to cling to him rather than fall. "Ack, what are you doing? Get off me!"

Ichigo held tighter, wrapping his arms and legs around the larger man. "Please don't drop me again," he pleaded, not realizing how close his lips were to the other's ear or how pleasing the desperate cry might sound to someone like the sixth espada.

Grimmjaw growled and finally managed to dislodge the intoxicated soul reaper, throwing him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him. He watched, inexplicably drawn to the young man gasping for air on the ground. Instinctively, he clenched his fists, somehow thinking it would strengthen his resolve to get the teen home safely. Having an intimate encounter with him was not part of the plan. It wasn't until Ichigo said something to him about it that he realized just how tightly he had his hands clenched.

"You're bleeding," Ichigo blinked stupidly.

"What?" Grimmjaw sneered.

Unable to stand on his own, the orange-haired teen crawled toward the espada. Once he was within arm's reach, he took Grimmjaw's right hand in both of his and carefully coaxed it to open to find that he'd been digging his nails into his palms so hard that blood freely flowed from several points on his hand. Ichigo examined each wound carefully before flicking out a curious tongue to taste the fluid.

Grimmjaw shivered but couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Ichigo looked upward, curious about the strange behaviour of the man who normally was out for his life. Again, he flicked his tongue out, gathering a small portion of the blood before pulling it back into his mouth to better examine the taste. He made a rather intrigued expression in response.

"What?" he repeated, this time even more irritated.

"You taste sweeter than I'd have imagined…"

At that comment, Grimmjaw jerked his hand away from the kneeling boy and continued to glare but the blush now decorating his cheeks didn't help. "I should just kill you right now and get it over with," he growled.

"You're not gunna do that," Ichigo playfully chided in a sing-song tone.

"What makes you say that? It'd be really easy right now." He grabbed the young man by the collar of his t-shirt and lifted him to eye level, uncaring that his blood was soaking into the garment.

"That's why. It'd be too easy, that's not your style." Ichigo, in his drunken genius, couldn't help pointing that out. For some reason, he also couldn't help bringing one of his unsteady hands up to the very steady arm that held him up.

"What a pain," Grimmjaw grumbled because the boy was right. "So, will you go home now?"

"I dunno if I wanna quite yet. I prolly shouldn't. I was comin' here 'cause I need to sober up a bit," he gave a slightly embarrassed look not only at the admission but also the way he was slurring his words. He tried harder to articulate his next bit. "My dad's crazy so I don't know what he'd do if I came home all trashed like this."

The espada didn't appear to like that answer. He did, however, find Ichigo's drunken babble oddly endearing.

"I'll be okay. You can go," he smiled. "I'll just sit here for a few minutes, collect myself, and I'll go home. I don't even have to cross any busy streets for the rest of the way."

Grimmjaw gave him a distrustful look. His better sense told him that leaving the young soul reaper unattended at this point was still a poor idea at best. He knew if he let Ichigo stay, he would most likely pass out in the park and, if he was lucky, make it home the following morning with a raging hangover. "You know, it's not safe for someone in your condition to be alone in a park in the middle of the night…" Grimmjaw began, with the slightest of mischievous glints dancing in his eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Ichigo weakly defended.

Grimmjaw laughed. "I'd love to see you try to defend yourself right now, you know, 'cause ya can't even stand without help." To prove his point, he released the young man once again.

When that strong hand let Ichigo go, he used his grip on the espada's arm to stumble forward into him so that he could, once again, use him for support. "If you're here to help me then quit dropping me," Ichigo complained, his alcohol tinted breath tickling the larger man's exposed chest.

Grimmjaw shivered again. What was with this kid tonight? He should be shitting his pants at the very idea of being so incapably intoxicated while at the mercy of the sixth. Well, that would be true if they both didn't know that Grimmjaw would not kill him like this. There just wouldn't be any fun in it.

Ichigo rested his cheek on Grimmjaw's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. It felt good to have someone capable to supporting him entirely without being burdened by his weight. "You're a lot warmer than I expected."

At that comment, Grimmjaw felt his body temperature rise a little more. He tensed and looked down at the orange-haired soul reaper. His face was flushed and he was wearing a stupid grin. As soon as the notion that he looked cute like that crossed his mind, Grimmjaw felt his heart skip a beat. Without any further thought, he wrapped an arm around the young man and held him tight before bringing their lips together.

Ichigo didn't push away, or really react at all. He was too stunned to speak and too drunk to move. It wasn't until after the espada withdrew with a rather triumphant grin that he could find any words, "Grimmjaw, what are you doing?"

He laughed. "I'm teaching you a lesson about how you shouldn't go out like this alone or someone is likely to take advantage of you. Pay close attention because you don't want me to have to tell you twice." The hand on the soul reaper's waist moved to cup his ass and give it a playful squeeze.

Ichigo looked up in horror and this time tried in earnest to get away, not that it did much good. Grimmjaw just released his grasp and allowed him to fall to the ground once again.

Ichigo made a sound of frustration and glared from his prone position. He expected a taunt from the espada but instead he was pounced on, Grimmjaw grabbing his wrists and pinning them to either side of his head while straddling his waist.

After the young man's initial struggle for freedom, while he was catching his breath, the teal-haired espada gathered both of Ichigo's wrists into one hand and pinned them above his head. That way he could have a free hand for tormenting.

Ichigo looked up at his attacker. It was strange because there was a part of him that was used to being attacked by this reckless creature. However, this instance had some definite differences, the most startling of which was that Grimmjaw wasn't hurting him. In fact, other than the repeated dropping, which was more annoying than anything else, he hardly seemed inclined to cause any sort of harm. If he had been a little more lucid, he would have been freaked out but as it was, he was just thankful that he didn't have to go through the hassle of abandoning his body to access his soul reaper powers only to have to rescue said body from beneath Grimmjaw anyway. The espada would no doubt use the lifeless human form to aggravate the soul reaper further.

That's when he realized something. Based on similar experiences, like when he was ill, if he did exit his body, he would most likely regain his sobriety. But then he'd have to fight the espada and he really wasn't in the mood for that. Besides, Grimmjaw was acting strangely. Judging from the way that those teal eyes were peering down at him through the darkness, shining brightly when what little light that was present reflected off them, as well as the hand now running up and down his side, Grimmjaw did intend to take advantage of him, or at least mess with him a little. 'Okay,' he thought, 'two can play this game,' and not a moment later did he start leaning into the espada's touches.

"Eh? You like that?" He continued with a slightly firmer hand that eventually slid beneath the thin fabric of the young man's t-shirt.

Ichigo let himself moan a little when Grimmjaw began playing with his nipples.

Those tender, moist, parted lips were more temptation that the espada could handle and he didn't even think before starting to kiss him once again. The first one had been something of an experiment; something that Grimmjaw wanted to do almost entirely because he wanted to see if he could get away with it. Now that he knew he could, there was no more hesitation and to say that he was pleased that this time Ichigo decided to kiss back would be a gross understatement.

The kiss was so fierce that there was a moment that Ichigo thought that he would lose his tongue but when he whimpered the espada withdrew without taking any extra appendages with him. This left the young man gasping for air, his eyes barely focused on the figure above him.

It looked like he was about to hyperventilate or simply shut down from over-stimulation. "Aahh…Grimmjaw," his voice was breathy.

The espada gave a crude chuckle.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but…it feels really good."

With that, Grimmjaw released the young man's hands to favor of pushing his shirt up so that he could tease those pert, pink nipples with his lips and tongue…and don't forget teeth, eliciting little gasps and mewls of pleasure. He clawed at the grass for a few moments before his hands were drawn, almost magnetically, to the arancar's body. "That's no way to talk to someone who's taking advantage of you," he teased.

"What am I supposed to say?" he sounded a little irked at being made fun of like that and he spoke through gritted teeth.

"You're supposed to tell me to stop," the espada crooned as he moved up to nibble on Ichigo's ear.

The uncontrollable shiver the little nibble caused as well as the predatory tone that Grimmjaw was using made Ichigo try to pull away, if only just a bit. He knew the espada was right. There was no reason he should be allowing this to happen and even less reason why what the espada was doing felt so good. However, it did feel good. In fact, for this particular moment, it felt all too right. If it had been any other moment in time, it wouldn't have worked. It was the uniqueness of this moment that made Ichigo decide to continue playing along…or the fact that he was shit-hammered. Besides, if things got out of hand, he could, in theory, go with his original option of abandoning his body

"That's better…" Grimmjaw nearly growled into the young man's ear, reveling in the second shiver that it caused. Apparently, the soul reaper's ears were one of his weak points. That's when he decided to run his tongue around the outer shell before wiggling it inside.

"Ewww! Agh! Stop it! That's gross!" This time Ichigo struggled in earnest to get away.

Though the young soul reaper's struggle didn't manage to free him, it did accomplish something else. It happened to alert Grimmjaw of his slowly growing arousal. He was young, not entirely inexperienced, but it was still enough that he was easily excited when in such close contact with another warm body. Grimmjaw gave another crude chuckle before delving deeper. There was even a moment when Ichigo could swear he could feel the arancar literally licking his brain. When Grimmjaw pulled away, he tried clean off his ear only to have his wrists pinned once again. So instead, he scowled upward in disgust. "Point received. Now, let me up."

The time Grimmjaw outright laughed at him. "I don't think so." He quickly moved around to look into Ichigo's hazily dilated eyes. The young man blinked and squinted, attempting to focus on the face above his. "I'm just a blur to you when I move like that, aren't I?" he grinned.

"I can see you just fine," Ichigo lied. Even if Grimmjaw wasn't a supernatural creature, he still would have had a difficult time following him, which made the flash-like movements even more difficult to follow. However, even if this did put him at a distinct disadvantage, it was not something he cared to admit.

Grimmjaw slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip before leaning down the extra couple of centimeters to do the same to the soul reaper's lips. When he felt the sharp inhalation of air that accompanied a silent gasp, he moved upward and playfully licked the tip young man's nose.

"That's disgusting! Stop licking me, you freak!"

Grimmjaw cocked his head to one side and gave an arrogant smile. "But you like it," he pointedly, and rather rudely, grabbed Ichigo's semi-erect length.

"Whoa, shit! That doesn't mean anything! Get your hands off me!" Ichigo defended but found himself getting harder under the sixth espada's crude touches nonetheless.

The teal-haired man simply shook his head 'no' and returned to the orange-haired teen's right ear. "It's been a long time since I've tasted human flesh…even longer since I tasted it while it was still alive," he nearly growled as he spoke. When he drug his teeth along the outer rim, he was rewarded with the sight of the hair on the back of the young man's neck standing on end. "Of course, it's been a long time since there was something in this realm that was powerful enough to be worth it."

"Are you saying that you're going to try to eat me?" Ichigo shot back incredulously.

He actually stopped to think for a moment before replying, "Not until after I've beaten you. So, you don't need to worry about that tonight. Sometimes…tasting is better that devouring." He gave a hungry grin and quickly moved down the young man's torso once again.

"Stop it!" Ichigo whined, unable to form any real conviction in his voice between his drunken slurring and the waves of unusual pleasure that Grimmjaw provided.

"You don't mean that," the teal-eyed man informed while tracing the young man's ribs with the very tip of his tongue.

"You're disgusting! Lemme g-!" his shouting immediately stopped when he felt Grimmjaw begin to gently message his hardening length through the rough fabric of his jeans. The contact felt too good to his already over-stimulated senses and all he could manage to do was blink stupidly at the man, no creature, that was attacking him. Though, it didn't feel much like an attack any more…at least not the kind that one is willing to defend oneself from.

The espada couldn't suppress his chuckle but he did suppress his taunt in favor of continuing to caress the teen with his hand as well as his tongue.

Once he was totally hard, and to the point where it was creating a noticeable strain on the young man's pants, he heard the name of the one assaulting him pour from his lips. "Grimmjaw…" He recognized the voice as his own and he could feel his vocal cords and his mouth working to speak, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that he was capable of such a desperately husky tone.

At the sound of his own name, the arancar took further action in the form of unbuttoning and unzipping the denim that was keeping them from skin-to-skin contact.

Ichigo's hips jerked and his toes curled when he felt the large calloused hand of the other begin to message his throbbing length.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but…isn't it customary for humans to wear undergarments, at least beneath their pants?"

In his quest to get to his home, Ichigo had forgotten about the missing article. Well, it was more like he was trying to forget about it because the reason was somewhat of a source of embarrassment for him. "Yeah…what's your point?" his voice was breathy.

"Then isn't it rather lewd for you to be running around without them?"

"I lost a bet." Actually, he had been tricked by a much more sober Aizawa.

"I see. Well, it only makes things easier for me." Grimmjaw laughed and began pulling Ichigo's pants down. That's when the struggle was renewed once again.

"You know, it's not exactly proper to fool around like this in a public place either, he pointed out while giving a half-hearted fight only to be pinned to the soft grass once again and this time in a most unusual way.

"Don't misunderstand me. I have no intention of fucking you. I don't generally make a habit of ejaculating in my prey." Grimmjaw managed to get Ichigo's jeans down to his knees before the kicking became much of a problem so instead of trying to get him to sit still, he simply grabbed hold of the fabric caught between the young man's knees and pulled straight up into the air. This got him the rest of the way to his ankles and he stopped when the bunched up garment caught on the young man's sneakers. There was no way he could get away now, not unless he had a trick up his sleeve, but just for good measure, he continued the motion by pushing forward and doubling him over, leaving his shoulders pinned to the ground while his ass stuck up in the air. "Allow me to let you in on a little secret, human flesh is always sweet to the tongue of a hollow…regardless of its condition," he informed before bending over to lick up and down the length that he had been forced to abandon moments ago.

Ichigo moaned wantonly and instinctively arched his back, effectively forcing more contact.

"I see how you are. You don't mind as long as it's somewhere you like being tasted. That's rather perverted, especially for you."

Ichigo tried to glare but, well, it's very difficult to glare at someone who's licking your cock and doing a damn fine job at that. "If you're not going to stop doing weird things to me, then at least stop saying weird things."

Grimmjaw saw no problem in fulfilling that request because it just gave him more license to do what he really wanted. He spent another couple of minutes covering the soul reaper's length with his saliva and when he tired of that, he move lower, much lower.

Ichigo made another sound of disgust when he felt the arancar begin to tongue his puckered opening but his protest was quickly quelled when Grimmjaw's hand resumed servicing his aching shaft. Before he knew what was happening, his back was arching once again and he could barely keep his eyes open to peer up through his legs at the teal-haired figure doing strangely sensual things to him.

Moments later, the young man pinned the ground came with a loud moan and, due to his position, he made quite a mess of himself. He wiped some of the cum off his face and gave it a small taste before offering some to Grimmjaw who gave in a disgusted look in response.

"Human flesh may be delicious, but your seed is nauseating."

Ichigo shrugged and wiped it on the grass. He found that sort of comment odd from someone who'd just given a rim job, but whatever. When he was released and allowed to lay flat on the ground while he redressed, not really bothering to clean himself up very much. He

"So, are you gunna go home now?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about me. I can make it on my own," he assured but it didn't really work because he was stumbling as he stood.

Grimmjaw gave him a critical look.

"No, really," he pulled his substitute soul reaper badge from his back pocket and allowed his soul form to exit his body. He was even quick enough to catch himself before his face landed on the ground. "See? I'm fine now.

Grimmjaw blinked in disbelief. "Why didn't you just do that before?" he gave a slightly irritated look.

"Well, at first I thought I could make it home without resorting to this. It would look pretty strange to anyone who saw my unconscious body floating down the sidewalk by itself…and because I didn't feel like fighting you."

The espada felt duped, and rightly so. "Wait…so you coulda done that at any time?"

Ichigo grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess," he tried to leave but was stopped by the arancar.

"Then why didn't you stop me? You could have at least gotten away."

"Since you weren't gunna just kill me…I kinda wanted to see what you were gunna do. If this is how you'll always treat me when I'm trashed, I think I'll carry a flask just in case you decide to pop up," Ichigo half-joked.

Grimmjaw was obviously fuming. He wasn't the one who was supposed to feel used and he didn't care much for the soul reaper's cocky attitude. "I didn't know you could be so coy."

"Then I guess we both learned something about one another tonight." Ichigo gave a quick wink before using his shunpo to flit out of sight and go home where he would sneak into his house through the bathroom window and slip back into his body so he could take a shower before retiring for the evening.

Grimmjaw decided not to follow. Instead, he took a moment to make sure that the young man, in fact, made it to his home before looking thoughtfully up into the sky. He found that his anger quickly dissipated when he realized that he could still taste the young man on his lips and hands. After that, it wasn't difficult for him to realize that he would have been much angrier in the long run if he'd been denied the pleasure after the initial taste. Actually, he found himself rather impressed with the young man for not fleeing and actually enjoying himself while willingly putting himself at the mercy of a homicidal creature like the sixth espada.

With those strange thoughts to ponder, the lingering flavor of the young man to savor, the teal-haired arancar opened a gargantua and reentered his home realm.


End file.
